Consequences
by Eve Frost
Summary: In which, Ron learns that some actions have very serious consequences. Future fic. Slight RWHG and HGOC AU Done out of context of canon. Now REVISED


**Consequences**

Written by Scarlette L'Amour

Idea and Plot by Skylar L'Amour (MinxyMalfoy)

This story has no spoilers for any of the HP books and is completely AU.

* * *

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley with a young man and a 3 year old boy in tow. She glanced behind her seeing the man throw the boy up in the air and catch him. She smiled before looking at her watch and yelling, "Hurry up, you two! I don't want the store to close before we get there!"

The man set the little boy back on the ground and held his hand.

"Mama! We can only walk so fast!"

The man glanced at Hermione with a grin on his face, "Mione, the store isn't gonna close for some time!"

Hermione stopped in front of Flourish & Blotts, tapping her foot and looking at the man and boy. The man and boy smiled mischievously and walked with exaggerated slowness toward the curly haired woman. Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully glared at the duo.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around slowly at the sound of a familiar, but not long heard, voice.

"Ron?" Hermione stared in disbelief at the figure of her old school friend.

The man and boy came up behind her. The man picked up the little boy and held him as he looked at Hermione with concern.

"Hunny, is there anything wrong?"

Hermione turned back towards the man and boy, and then back to Ron. She shook her head and began to introduce the two, "Ron, this is my fiancé and son, Byron and..."

"Mama, who is this?"

Hermione looked down at her son after his interruption. She hesitated and thought about who Ron was to her then answered the puzzled boy, "An old school buddy, Ronald Weasley, dear."

Hermione glanced at Byron and then glanced pointedly at the store.

"Well, nice to meet you. Hunny, we'll go in the store and let you catch up. Come on."

Byron picked up the boy and walked into the store. Hermione's eyes followed the two as they walked in the store.

"Your son?"

Hermione turned back towards Ron startled. She paused for a moment then said in a bitter tone, "Yeah, things just happened."

Hermione stared at Ron gauging his reaction. She saw the betrayal and anger flash across his face and inwardly, began to seethe.

"Fiancé? I didn't expect you to fall in love."

Hermione stared hard at him. A thousand thoughts raced across her mind before saying angrily, "Really? I didn't expect you to fall out of it."

Hermione could hear the regret and determination in Ron's voice as he said, "I had to go. You know that."

"I waited for you. For three years, I waited. I moved on."

Hermione was angry, sad, and frustrated. Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes. She looked at Ron as he tried to explain.

"Things happened; I got back as soon as I could."

Hermione took in his answer and looked at him with sadness and anger, "You didn't have to go. 'I was assigned,' bullshit, you volunteered, you asshole."

"It was the right thing to do at the time."

Hermione looked at Ron and then became aware of the busy street around her once again. She glanced into the store where she could see Byron reading to her little boy while waiting for her.

"Doesn't seem much like the right choice now, does it?

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said as she looked down the street and saw her friend approaching. "I have to go now. Goodbye, Ron."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, turned, and walked into the bookstore to join her fiancé. Harry ran up to Ron and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, Ron! Did your talk go well?"

Ron turned to face Harry and said, "Not really."

"Did you see little Ronny?" Harry asked.

"Ronny?" Ron turned to the shop.

"Yeah, your son?"

"My son?" Ron's eyes widened.

Through the window, Ron could see Byron, Hermione, and the little boy, Ronny, go up to the fireplace and leave. All that was left of the threesome was floo powder.

"My son?"

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review. Please also note that my sister, Skylar, nor I own in any way, shape, or form the characters of Harry Potter.

Scarlette


End file.
